1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, development and commercialization of light thin flat panel displays (FPDs), which may substitute for cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, have been researched.
In the flat panel display field, a liquid crystal display (LCD) having lightweight and low power consumption is the most typically used display device up to the present. However, since liquid crystal displays are not a light emitting device, but is a light receiving device, it may have disadvantages of low brightness, a low contrast ratio, and a narrow viewing angle, new display devices that can overcome the above-described disadvantages have been actively pursued.
Since an organic light emitting diode display is self-luminous, it may have a superior viewing angle and contrast ratio in comparison to a liquid crystal display. Further, since an organic light emitting diode display does not require a backlight, it may have superior properties of being lightweight, thin-filming, and have low power consumption. Further, an organic light emitting diode display can be driven by low DC voltage, have a rapid response speed, and particularly, can have a low cost to manufacture.
Unlike a liquid crystal display or plasma display, a process of fabricating an organic light emitting diode display includes deposition and encapsulation processes. In particular, the deposition process is typically a process for forming various structures that constitute the organic light emitting diode display, and is generally performed under high-temperature conditions of about 300° C. to 400° C.
During the deposition process, under high-temperature conditions for depositing an inorganic film on an organic film in a state where the organic film is formed on a substrate in the deposition process, outgas may be generated from the organic film. The inorganic film that is formed in the deposition process under high-temperature conditions may peel off from the organic film due to outgas generation during the deposition process. This may cause thickness non-uniformity or discontinuity of the inorganic film that is formed in the deposition process deteriorating reliability of the organic light emitting diode display.